Oligonucleotides, peptides and protein sequencing are essential tools of modem molecular medicine and biology. Access to these tools is essential for investigation and diagnosis of genetic alterations linked to transformed cell states and many infectious diseases. The DNA/Peptide Shared Resource provides a dependable, rapid and affordable supply of synthetic DNA and RNA (oligonucleotides), peptides and protein sequencing for cancer center members and others in the research community at the University of Utah. Oligonucleotides are used in DNA sequencing, as polymerase chain reaction primers, for site-directed mutagenesis, and as probes for the identification of genetic information. Modified oligonucleotides have been used for antisense experiments and gene silencing experiments with therapeutic possibilities. Synthetic peptides are used as a direct means of exploring the function of, or to generate ilmnunological reagents against, specific regions of proteins. Protein sequencing is used to confirm the identity or start sites of proteins or to identify regions of amino acid sequence in proteins of interest. This facility provides these services in a fast, efficient manner that minimizes the cost and risk to individual laboratories. It also provides access to instrumentation should cancer center members develop reagents or techniques requiring them. Finally, the facility serves as an information source for cancer center members using a wide variety of DNA/Peptide techniques.